1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coiled tubing. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and processes for forming a coil of scrap tubing. Additionally, the present invention relates to processes and apparatus whereby a coil of scrap tubing can be formed and provided without the need for a spool.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Coiled tubing is a term referred to metal piping that is used in the oil and gas drilling industry. Coiled tubing is a metal pipe that usually comes in small sizes, varying from less than one inch to several inches in outer diameter. Because of its small size, coiled tubing is bendable. This is contrast to conventional drilling tubulars which are larger in outer diameter and not flexible. Because it is bendable, coiled tubing is stored on a spool prior to and after its use. A spool can typically hold great lengths of coiled tubing, with some lengths of reaching even over a mile of coiled tubing on one single spool. On advantage of coiled tubing over traditional drilling tubulars is that the entire length stored on a spool is continuous. This is contrast to traditional drilling tubular that come in sixty to ninety foot increments and must be patched end-to-end while drilling.
Coiled tubing has many uses. Coiled tubing can be used to circulate fluid within a wellbore. It may also be used to pump a fluid to a specific location in a well for purposes such as cementing perforations in a wellbore or performing chemical washes of downhole components. Coiled tubing can also be used for drilling a well. A drillbit can be attached to an end of the coiled tubing and the coiled tubing is pushed into the ground so as to drill a wellbore for a well.
As a result of the many uses of coiled tubing, it is used frequently within the oil and gas well drilling industry. One problem associated with the use of coiled tubing in the oil and gas industry is that disposal of used coiled tubing. Normally, used coiled tubing is wound back around a spool. The spool is then taken to a disposal location, the spool is simply left at that location. Thus, after disposal there is normally no further utilization of coiled tubing. Because used coiled tubing is almost never utilized once it is used, it because a worthless scrap metal. Scrap coiled tubing becomes a financial burden on oil and gas drilling companies because not only is the scrap coiled tubing worthless, it is useless and requires additional costs for its disposal.
One of the problems with the disposal of the scrap tubing is the expense of the reel upon which the scrap tubing is placed after the tubing has exceeded its life expectancy. Typically, the oil and gas production company will simply wrap the coiled tubing around a reel for an extended length. Since the cost of the reel can be up to $15,000, it is not practical to dispose of the coiled tubing after it is been wrapped around the reel. Typically, the reel and the scrap tubing is maintained in storage for an extended time. Ultimately, the tubing should be removed from the reel prior to disposal. This avoids the cost of the lost reel.
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 7,958,762, issued to the present inventor on Jun. 14, 2011, the scrap coiled tubing was formed into a length of straight tubing. The straight scrap coil is then utilized in the cattle and ranching industries for the purposes of continuous fences and cattleguards. As such, the scrap coiled tubing was actually repurposed for another use.
In other circumstances, it is simply desirable to provide the scrapped coiled tubing for recycling. Typically, at present values, the scrap tubing will be worth fifteen dollars per pound. If it were possible to provide the scrapped tubing without the use of a spool or reel, then the economic benefit to the recycler or to the scrapper would be significantly improved. As such, a need has developed so as to provide the scrap tubing in a compact form without a spool or reel so that the scrap coiled tubing can maximize returns to the scrapper or recycler.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to techniques for coiling tubing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,541, issued on Sep. 20, 1971 to Ruben et al., describes a method for rotary shear and scrap preparation of tubing. Elongated scrap material to be cut to length is fed radially inwardly toward the axis of rotation of a drum between a fixed blade and the drum mounted blade. A cutting force is uniform across the full length of the cutting blades. Material feed is controlled both as to speed and presentation. The rotary drum sweeps cut material toward discharge means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,128, issued on Jul. 24, 2001 to Shampine et al., discloses a levelwind system for a coiled tubing reel. The levelwind system includes an arcuate guide arm extending over the upper surface of the reel. A universal joint mounts the lower end of the arm for pivotal movement both vertically and horizontally. A guide member is supported on the free end of the guide arm for guiding the coiled tubing to an on-and-off reel. A hydraulic fluid circuit is responsive to a position sensor and a microprocessor for controlling the movement of the coiled tubing guide arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,447, issued on Aug. 20, 2002 to Coats et al., describes a coiled tubing winding tool. This winding tool is operable in conjunction with a levelwind so as to spool coiled tubing into a helical pattern onto a reel. The winding tool includes a plurality of rollers that are urged against the winds of the coiled tubing with a biasing member. A driver provides controlled oscillatory translational movement for the rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,796, issued on Oct. 8, 2002 to Berning et al., discloses a reel for supporting composite coiled tubing. The coiled tubing is wound onto the reel and pressurized for pumping fluid through the coiled tubing into a subterranean well. The wheel includes a portable base, a hub mounted on the base and rotatable about a hub axis, and end flange adjacent to each end of the hub for retaining the coiled tubing on the hub and between the end flanges, and a compliant material covering at least a portion of the exterior surface of the hub for engagement with the coiled tubing. As a result, radially inward compressive forces exerted by the coiled tubing are absorbed by the compliant material.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,393,079, issued on Mar. 12, 2013 to M. A. Parmer, discloses a method for salvaging scrap by initially placing a partially completed coil on a reel. An end of a straight tube that is helically wrapped with a spine being stripped to an end of a partially completed coil is connected to an end of a straight tube. The reel is rotated after completing the connection until the partially completed spin fin coil is complete.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0167973, published on Jul. 14, 2011 to L. W. Wadsworth, shows an apparatus for cutting tubular members. This apparatus includes a support structure, a control system, the cutting station, a guide, and an extracting assembly. The cutting station includes a first wheel having at least one cutting member located on the circumference of the first wheel and a second wheel having at least one projection located on the circumference of the second wheel. The extracted assembly has a cylindrical member with a first end and a second end.
In the past, when the coils of scrap tubing were formed, it became very difficult to transport the coiled tubing. Under certain circumstances, the coiled tubing would be placed upon expensive reels for the purposes of transport. In other circumstances, once the coiled tubing is created, generally high-powered hoist systems are required so as to lift the coiled tubing upwardly. Ultimately, the lift system would move the coiled tubing to a location and upon the forks of a forklift. The forklift would then transport the coiled tubing for storage or for transport. As such, a need has developed so as to allow a single forklift to effectively transport the coiled tubing from the point of creation of the coiled tubing to the point of storage or transport. Additionally, there is a need to develop a system whereby high-powered hoisting mechanisms are avoided. As such, it is desirable to be able to place the coiling system in a location other than an interior environment which has a hoisting systems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process and apparatus that effectively provides a coil of scrap tubing without a reel or a spool connected thereto.
It is another object of the present invention provide a process and apparatus whereby the scrap coiled tubing can be easily formed into a coil.
It is still another object of the present invention provide a process and apparatus that maximizes the return for the delivery of scrap coiled tubing.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide a process and apparatus that simplifies the disposal of scrap coiled tubing.
It is still a further object of the present invention provide a process and apparatus that is easy-to-use, easy to manufacture and relatively inexpensive.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a process and apparatus that effectively allows a single forklift to transport the completed coiled tubing from the creation of the coiled tubing to a storage or transport location.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a process and apparatus whereby complicated hoist systems within indoor environments can be avoided.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.